Who Would've Thought : A Piper x Aerrow Story
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: If you had told Piper she'd end up being in love with the leader of the Storm Hawks, she'd call you crazy. Who would have thought they would be right?


MinakoJupiter: This is just a cute little oneshot between Piper and Aerrow. I don't own Storm Hawks, okay, and flamers will be turned into plushies. Oh, and the characters are sixteen in this fic.

Who Would've Thought? - A Piper x Aerrow Story

If you had told Piper she'd end up being in love with the leader of the Storm Hawks, she'd call you crazy. Who would have thought they would be right? Snuggling into Aerrow, she remembered the day it had happened...

FLASHBACK

Dark Ace had attacked, along with some soldiers from the Cyclonian Empire, and was currently trying to hit Piper. She kept dodging, but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. Apparently, she had jinxed herself, because dodging another swipe, she tripped over a large rock, landing roughly on the ground. Looking up, she saw that she wouldn't be able to dodge the next blow in time and braced herself to what she knew was coming. "Piper!!" she heard somebody shout, and glancing in that direction, she saw Aerrow running towards her. Just as Dark Ace was about to make a hit, Aerrow grabbed Piper out of the way. However, neither had thought they were so close to the cliff, and the sudden action sent them both over the edge, and into the ravine below. "AERROW!! PIPER!!" the others shouted, running to see if their teammates and friends were still okay. They couldn't see anything; it was too dark in the ravine, and the fact that the cliff was almost three-thousand feet off the ground, there wasn't much of a chance that they survived the fall. They noticed that Dark Ace had fled the scene, and now headed to the Condor, hoping the scanners could pick up some trace of their friends...

Piper groaned as she came-to, eyes opening slowly. She noticed one thing before all others : that sure wasn't ground she had landed on. Looking down, she was glad it was fairly dark, because she just KNEW she was blushing as bright as the person she had landed on's hair. Aerrow was still out, but apparently had tried to save her by placing himself between her and the ravine floor. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, so she knew he was still alive, but whether or not he was injured she couldn't tell. 'Aerrow...' she thought, trying to figure out exactly where they were. She didn't find that much success, as night had apparently fallen and the ravine was extremely dark...and did she mention it was cold? Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Aerrow waking up. He blinked a couple of times before smiling a bit. "Piper...you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine...but I'm more worried about you. You're the one who took the fall for two people by moving me over you." she answered, moving off of him. Aerrow smiled again before getting up, only to wince in pain. "Aerrow? What's wrong?" Piper questioned, worried that he was hurt. "It's just my arm." he replied, looking around the ravine. "I wonder if the others are okay..." he thought out loud, not noticing Piper moving towards him. He winced when he felt her hands on his arm, checking for injuries. "I think you might have hit it on something on the way down; there's no serious wounds or anything." Piper concluded, finishing her check-up. At the moment, they were both glad it was dark.

It had been about an hour since they had woken up to find themselves stranded in a ravine, at night no less. Despite everything, they had eventually gotten into a small arguement. "Sorry, Aerrow." Piper muttered, her arms wrapped around her knees. "For what?" "For getting you into this mess...I'm always screwing something up..." she replied, not looking at the teen beside her. "That's not true!" "If I hadn't been so clumsy, neither of us would be stuck here..." "Piper..." "I'm always just messing something up...I'm just holding things up most of the time..." "Piper..." "Let's just face it, I suck. I'm not as good as all you guys..." "Piper, that's enough!" "Aerrow, you kn..." Anything else was cut off when Aerrow's lips met hers. Somehow, she didn't feel like stopping him. "I saved you because I didn't want you to get hurt, Piper...Not because you're my teammate, but because I...I...love you..." he muttered after breaking the kiss. Once again, Piper was glad it was dark; if she kept blushing like this, her face would match Aerrow's hair permanently. Instead of speaking, she leaned into his embrace, bringing her lips to his again. Aerrow moved towards the ground, pulling the blue-haired girl over him as they continued to kiss. They soon had to break for air, but neither really wanted to move. Piper sighed softly as Aerrow's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. Eventually, they fell asleep, wrapped in the other's arms...

END FLASHBACK

As much as Piper hated that it had taken a near-death fall to bring them together, she was glad it happened. Especially since the others had stopped teasing them about the way they had been found in that ravine (a couple of whacks on Finn's head from Aerrow got him to shut up). As she thought about it, she didn't notice the teen beside her wake up. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her face, only to calm down when she realized that, yes, it was Aerrow's hand. "Morning..." he whispered, a small smile on his face. Piper only smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Oh yes, who would've thought she'd end up with Aerrow?

MinakoJupiter: I know, it's extremely fluffy, but hey, when you've been up for twenty-six hours with no sleep, the only thing keeping you awake is sugar, wouldn't you have a lot of fluff? Anyway, just click that cute little blue button below and you might just get a cookie!


End file.
